Bilius Weasley
Billius Weasley is a Pure-Blood wizard and eldest son to Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black.Billius is the older brother to Arthur Weasley and brother in-law to Molly Prewett-Weasley and uncle to the couples seven children. Billius lived a long live of a bachelor as he was fun-loving and lively, Billius was prone to eccentric behavior, which often annoyed Molly as she was worried about the influence he would be on her small children. Billius died twenty-four hours after seeing a Grim. Biography Billius is the namesak for his brother Arthur's youngerst son Ronald Billius Weasley. Billius never married and had no children in his lifetime. He was said to be a frequent visitor to the burrow. According to Bilius's nephews, Fred and George Weasley, he was always a joker and "wicked" to have at weddings and parties. On multiple occasions, he was said to have consumed an entire bottle of firewhisky and then run to the dance floor. Billius would the lift up his robes and began to pull bouques of flowers out of an alarming part of his body. He also had been rumored to die from drinking "a pint too much of butterbeer" on a dare from one of his friends, one of his group whom Molly called "eccentric" and "unruly." He was known to "kick the bucket" twenty four hours after spotting a grim, a fact reported by Ronald Bilius Weasley to his best friend Harry Potter, who had encountered a large black dog in the start of his third year. Though later it was revealed that the large black dog was in fact Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, in his animagus form. Physical Appearance Bilius has the common Weasley trait, flaming red hair and light blue eyes. Unlike his brother Arthur however, he was on the shorter side of a man, stockier and slightly bulky, a body shape that was described as similar to that of Charles Weasley, Arthur's second born son. Personality and Traits Bilius is repeatedly stated as irresponsible, immature and bares plenty of other derogatory labels. He apprently had a rilvary against the Malfoys and other Slytherin pureblood families, just like his brother. In his defense, the Weasley twins Fred and George Weasley, who are also his brother's fourth and fifth sons, apparently think highly of him. He was said to be "a great deal of fun" and much more relaxed than Molly Weasley. Percy Weasley had a significantly different opinion regarding his uncle Bilius, claiming the man was "abnormal" and always acted the part of a drunk man, not a proper role model for young children. William Weasley remarked that Bilius was fond of small children and used to enjoy the company of Ginny Weasley particularly, though Molly worried that her only daughter would be negatively impacted by her strange brother-in-law. It was unclear on how Ginerva thought of her uncle. Bilius's fondness of her could have indicated their close relationship, or it might have been solely because females who weren't married in were so rare in the Weasley family. Ginny was the only Weasley-born daughter in three or more generations. Relationships Family Arthur Weasley- The father of seven Weasley children and husband of Molly Weasley nee Prewett. He was notoriously fond of muggles and muggle invented items. He is Bilius Weasley's younger brother. He seem to get along rather well with Arthur, likely because the pair were both considered quite strange in the wizard sense. Molly Weasley- Born Molly Prewett, she became the sister-in-law of Bilius Weasley by marrying Arthur. She bore seven children with Arthur, the youngest son was named after Bilus himself. William Weasley- Arthur and Molly's eldest son, the older brother of six Weasley children, William is known better as "Bill" to family and friends. Charles Weasley- Charlie, the second born of Molly. He is a dragon keeper who is normally away from home in Romania to work with his dragons. Charlie is said to be not-so-close with Bilus due to a disagreement they once had regarding dragons. Percival Weasley- Percy Weasley, the third son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was notoriously a "Mr.Goodie-two-shoes", Gryffindor Prefect and Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley- The fourth and fifth sons of Molly Weasley, the nephews of Bilius. They were the closest ones to their uncle besides Ginny and had a high opinion of him. Ronald Weasley- The youngest boy in the Weasley family, older brother of Ginerva Weasley. Bilius's youngest nephew. Magical Abilities and Skills Bilius is a fair wizard. Weasley Weasley Bilius Category:Weasley Family Category:Pure-Blood Bilius